Direct transmitters simplify and reduce the cost of the output stage of a transmitter integrated circuit (IC) because of the small number of components required, especially when compared with traditional superhetrodyne architectures. Modern wireless systems require strict power control for a transmitter and may require operation of a transmitter over a wide dynamic range. A problem with current direct transmitters is that undesired amounts of a local oscillator (LO) signal leak, also referred to as LO feed-through, to the output of the transmitter and corrupt the transmitter output signal. This problem is especially problematic if a transmitter employs a wide dynamic range. The levels of LO feed-through should be reduced to a value of approximately −40 dBc nominal, and in some cases, such as the so called 3G (third generation) technology, even further. Current approaches for controlling LO feed-through are complex, expensive, ineffective and/or unreliable.